


Then came Summer...

by wisteriiaa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriiaa/pseuds/wisteriiaa
Summary: It was a dream they both realized when they were still a lot younger. And Haruka thought that he and Rin would see it through together... side by side,no matter what.But one day, Rin just... stoppeddreaming. Haru never really knew the reason why, until years later... when he met a little girl with red hair and beautiful, ocean eyes.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Then came Summer...

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'd like to warn you beforehand that there's Mpreg in here. If you're uncomfy with that, please don't continue and no mean comments. 
> 
> Also, forgive me if there may be any inaccuracies. I just missed them so much, I had to write a fanfic. But I cannot rewatch right now due to my sched. *sigh* 
> 
> Thanks!

* * *

_"...what... did you say...?"_

_"I said I don't, Haru."_ He looked at him straight in the eye, unwavering. _"Not anymore."_

_Not anymore... huh...?_

~~~

_"...ru... Haru...!!!"_ Makoto's worried face greeted him as soon as he woke up from his... _thoughts_...

_Ahh..._ how long has it been since that day? It suddenly feels like everything just happened yesterday.

"Everything all ri...ght?" Makoto trailed off, following his line of vision.

_"Yeah..."_

Six years. Six years... and he thought he'd gotten over it... He'd been training in the US for quite some time now. He had focused on his dreams, he thought he'd forgotten it all... But stepping back on his hometown, seeing this familiar scenery... fills him with a wave of nostalgia so vivid, it makes his chest ache _so bad_...

"Iwatobi Swim Club." Haru muttered, as if confirming to himself.

Truth be told, he wasn't really planning on returning so soon... but Japan just _really_ had to host the Olympics at such bad timing... He's still not ready to go back...

But then again... _when_ will he ever be ready..?

"Are you sure you wanted to come today?" Makoto unfastened his seat belt, handing him a bottle of sparkling water.

"Mm mm..." Haru uttered as he opened the bottle and took a sip. "I don't have training today anyway..."

Well... he's actually planning on not meeting anyone, and just prepare for the upcoming event, but then... _Makoto_. Yeah, how could he even turn down Makoto?

He doesn't regret it though. They never lost contact in all those years but there's surely a lot he had missed. Makoto happily told him all kinds of stories along the way. Like how Nagisa and Rei _finally_ got together. Rei, now a med student, and Nagisa, a kindergarten teacher. 

And, Makoto, now a full-time _Swim Club Coach_ , and a part-time _Dolphin Trainer_ , is as happy as he can be, and Haru couldn't be any more proud.

And Rin... Rin apparently works as a romance novelist, and a part-time online English instructor. There's nothing unusual with that.. but Haru just finds it... weird? That with his personality, he'd choose such _"homey"_ careers - like, it's never _him_. He thought that he'd at least choose a swimming-related career after _that day_. 

"You're gonna love the kids - "

They were interrupted by a small knock on the car's window, followed by a big, familiar smile. 

_Coach Sasabe._

Makoto was all smiles when they get off the car. "You're back from your business trip?"

"Yeah, just yesterday! Listen, we need to talk. But first - " Coach turned from Makoto to Haru. "Yo, Haru! I've always thought that you'd make it big out there, but I never thought it'd be this much!!"

He slapped Haru's back a few times, laughing. "We are all so proud of you, I can't even begin telling you how much!! But ahh - " He scratched the back of his head. "I have to cut off the celebration for now, I just need to talk to Makoto a bit. Let's head inside, first."

~~~

"Brush your teeth?" 

"Yesh!"

"Lunchbox?"

"Heeewweee!!" (Here)

"My kiss?"

The little girl pouted. "I'm a big giwl now, I won't give papa any mowe kissies."

Rin was stunned for a moment, smiles mischievously, then fake-cries. "My baby won't give his papa any more kissies... It's a shame cause - " He reached out for a small bag of crackers behind him. "Papa also won't give her any more of these. Huhu."

The little girl's eyes widened. "Saba fish crackewwsss!!!!" She looked conflicted for a moment, repeatedly looking from the bag of treats to his father. "O-okay... Just one kiss!" 

"Yayyyyy!!!!" Rin happily crouched down to meet his daughter. The little girl placed both of her small hands in his face. 

"Ano neh, papa, _Natsu_ will study and swim hard so we can buy a big house, and lots of saba." She placed a small kiss on his cheek. "So don't worry and sleep lots, papa!" She smiled as she cheekily stole the saba fish crackers from Rin's hands, quickly bid him goodbye, then ran outside for the school bus.

Rin still somehow managed to say _"Take care, Natsu! I love you!"_ despite the quick turn of events.

_Ahh... they grow up so fast._ Rin can help but smile at the thought. It seems like it was just recently when Natsu first said her first word: _Papa_. His previous teammates never heard the end of it. 

But wait - does he really look _that_ bad? Sure, he hasn't slept for days because of his deadline... But for Natsu to say that...?

Well, she had always been a smart girl. Not to mention cute. And beautiful. And sweet. Took it from him. _Hehehehe_. 

"That girl is growing up so fast." A voice greeted him from the front door.

"Ohhh, Sousuke!!!" He puffed his chest smugly, grinning from ear to ear. "She is, isn't she."

Sousuke chuckled a bit, letting himself inside. "You're a disgusting, doting father, y' know that?"

"Oh, c'mon! You're just jealous of the attention I'm giving my Natsu!!"

"Yeah, yeah. I wish you'd put more attention to finishing your novel, you bastard." Sousuke shook his head and sighed. "Well, I managed to talk this over with the publisher. Deadline's been moved 'till this Saturday."

Rin's eyes sparkled. "SOOUUUUSSUKKKKEEE!!!! I'm really glad you're my frieeenndddd!!!!" He hung an arm around the brunette's shoulder and poked his sides. "I owe you for this! Oh my god!! I thought I was gonna die!!! Sit. Sit." The redhead happily headed towards the kitchen. "What would you like? Coffee? Sandwich?"

"No, thanks, just had my breakfast, and - " Sousuke briefly glanced at his wristwatch. "I'm heading for work."

"I see. Thanks for coming all the way here then. Best news I've ever heard in my life!" Rin still managed to pack him a sandwich, and placed it in his bag. "Is that all?"

"Well... I actually have another news." The brunette sighed. "Given these past few days, you've probably never heard but..."

_"Haruka's back."_

The redhead felt as if he's been stabbed by the sudden news. _What..? Who's what now?_

"Haru's in Japan. He's staying for three months or so." Sousuke stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. _"So... how about Natsu?"_

~~~

"NATSU?!?!?!"

Coach Sasabe pulled Makoto's ears towards him. "Quiet down, will ya???" 

"How can she be here?" The brunette was clearly panicking. "She doesn't have a Monday Schedule, right? What to do... What to do...?" 

"Yeah, but apparently, she immediately went here after school, saying she just wanted a swim. Can't say no to that, can we?"

"I can't let them meet, Coach! Rin and Haru's gonna kill us all!! I'm calling Rin."

~~~

Haru's a patient man.

He will stay put until Makoto comes back for him.

He will not leave.

He will not be enticed by the sound of water... splashing -

"Oh, hello thewe!" A little girl on her full swimsuit - hair cap, goggles and all, peeked through the door.

"...hello." Haru regarded her, and at that, she slowly went inside.

The girl suddenly stopped, then told him, "I'm sowwy, please look awound."

Haru could not say no to that and just turned around on his seat, no matter what this is all about.

He heard several shuffling sounds then, 

"It's okay now..." The little girl was now suddenly beside him, holding a bag of... crackers...? "I have a secwet box hewe." She beamed proudly. "It's ouw secwet."

_Are... are those... shark-like teeth...?_

She suddenly moved closer, as if she'd taken an interest on something, and bounced in excitement. "Wooowwww!!!! Yow eyes!!! We have the same colow!!!" The girl's eyes were glistening as they stare at Haru's intently. She then removed her goggles to show him hers. "My papa said they wewe ocean eyes. And I got them because he loves the ocean." She happily exclaimed. "Does youw papa also love the ocean?"

"Oh..." Well, they do have the same... shade.

"Let's be fwendsss!!" She forcefully took one of his hands and shook it. "I'm Natsu!!"

"I'm Haru..."

"Wanna have some of my Saba Fish Crackews?" She smiled, offering the bag of crackers to him.

_"Saba... Fish... Crackers....?"_

Haru's eyes sparkled.


End file.
